Mecha Phantom Beasts
Summary As quantum engineering swiftly developed, the rules of aerial combat were redefined by the Mecha Phantom Beasts: state-of-the-art dogfighters with an all-new defense system: quantum duplication. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 9-A with Weapons, 9-A Via Concoruda Suicide Attack Name: Mecha Phantom Beasts Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Age: Unknown Classification: Artificially Intelligent Aerial Combat Vehicles Wielders: Mecha Phantom Beasts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Large Size (Type 0 to 2), Quantum Manipulation (Almost all Phantom Beasts are able to use quantum energy to make multiple duplicates of themselves which are nearly indistinguishable from the originals on radar and even by mechanical measurements. Some Mecha Phantom Beasts can use the energy to directly amp themselves, while more powerful Mecha Phantom Beasts can use quantum energy to create explosions or absorb other energy sources and convert it into quantum energy), Immortality (Type 8, As long as a decoy exists, the real Mecha Phantom Beast cannot be destroyed. Concoruda is able to passively prevent decoys from being destroyed so long as it exists), Self-Destruction (Concoruda is capable of converting all its quantum energy into power to use itself as a suicide attack), Power Nullification (When using its suicide attack, Concoruda nullifies all spells and traps used against it) Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level with Weapons (As they are modified versions of real world vehicles, they should have the weapons of their real world counterparts), Small Building level+ Via Concoruda Suicide Attack (The kinetic energy of a Concorde flying at Mach 1 is approximately 4.56e+9 Joules) Speed: Varies from Subsonic (Most Mecha Phantom Beasts have speed that ranges from 80+ to 200+ m/s) to Supersonic (The Blackfalcon, Megaraptor, and Concoruda are capable of flying at speeds exceeding Mach 1) Durability: Wall level, Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir is at least Building level, Quantum Duplicates make them very hard to destroy Range: Hundreds of meters to kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|First Generation= MechaPhantomBeastBlackfalcon-CA.png|Blackfalcon MechaPhantomBeastTetherwolf-CA.png|Tetherwolf MechaPhantomBeastHamstrat-CA.png|Hamstrat MechaPhantomBeastMegaraptor-CA.png|Megaraptor MechaPhantomBeastStealthray-CA.png|Stealthray MechaPhantomBeastDracossack-CA.png|Dracossack *'Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon:' A high speed reconnaissance aircraft capable of operating at high altitudes. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolf:' An attack helicopter capable of engaging targets both in the air and on the ground. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Hamstrat:' A large support aircraft used to refuel other Mecha Phantom Beasts. Though it lacks offensive weaponry, it retains the ability to create quantum duplicates. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor:' Designed as the Mecha Phantom Beasts' need to secure aerial control during dogfights, the Megaraptor is an air superiority fighter designed to quickly seize control of enemy airspace as a means of establishing complete dominance over the enemy's air force. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Stealthray:' A stealth aircraft capable of both precision air strikes and strategic bombing. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Dracossack:' A massive "Mecha Phantom Beast" with a body shaped for transportation. It's equipped with mechanisms that can emit decoys for its partners, or use those decoys' energy to induce explosions. |-|Second Generation= MechaPhantomBeastTurtletracer-CA.png|Turtletracer MechaPhantomBeastHarrliard-CA.png|Harrliard MechaPhantomBeastBlueImpala-CA.png|Blue Impala MechaPhantomBeastColtwing-CA.png|Coltwing MechaPhantomBeastAerosguin-CA.png|Aerosguin MechaPhantomBeastConcoruda-CA.png|Concoruda *'Mecha Phantom Beast Turtletracer:' A reconnaissance Mecha Phantom Beast equipped with an airborne early warning and control system. This allows it to detect aircraft, ships and vehicles at long ranges and perform command and control of the battlefield in an air engagement by directing fighter and attack aircraft strikes. However, it both lacks offensive weaponry and the ability to create quantum duplicates, making it unfit for direct combat. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Harrliard:' A VTOL strike aircraft, the Harrliard's primary role of tactical support, carrying out precision air strikes and taking out air defenses. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impala:' An aircraft designed for fast acrobatic flight and diversion by creating quantum duplicates. It lacks offensive weaponry, but makes up for it with its high mid-air maneuverability. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Coltwing:' A support VTOL that often accompanies other aircraft into battle to provide additional fire. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Aerosguin:' A heavy-lift, variable-buoyancy cargo airship with vectored thrust engines that rotate and allow maneuverability. Unlike most other Mecha Phantom Beasts, its hologram projector is not integrated into its main body, but hovering around it instead as separate units. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda:' A new-concept aircraft, the Concuruda was designed to protect the formerly-throwaway decoys while also using their energy to perform a sound-barrier-breaking suicide attack if necessary. |-|Third Generation= Mecha_phantom_beast_raiten_by_yugi_master-dbnafym.png|Raiten MechaPhantomBeastSabreHawk-CA.png|Sabre Hawk MechaPhantomBeastKalgriffin-CA.png|Kalgriffin MechaPhantomBeastWarbluran-CA.png|Warbluran MechaPhantomBeastOLion-CA.png|O-Lion Mecha_phantom_beast_jaculuslan_by_akizaizinski01-dc0bu19.jpg|Jaculuslan PhantomFortressEnterblathnir-CA.png|Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir *'Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten:' The response to a new method of combat; Using small, fast aircraft in large numbers rather than solely relying on decoys protecting them where they would otherwise be disadvantaged in aerial combat. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Sabre Hawk:' A fast and stealthy surveillance plane used for scouting and intelligence collection. However, because of this it both lacks offensive weaponry and the ability to create quantum duplicates, making it unfit for direct combat. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Kalgriffin:' A high-powered heavy bomber equipped with powerful machine guns. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Warbluran:' The quantum decoys' energy-efficiency caught the eyes of space agencies, so a wave of "Mecha Phantom Beasts" was developed for use in outer space. After launching from the surface, they could produce decoys and use them for extravehicular activities. Warbluran is the first Mecha Phantom Beast sent into space. Its purpose is to verify the usages and applications of the decoys in outer space. *'Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion:' The O-Lion is another Mecha Phantom Beast developed for use in outer space. It uses its solar panels to convert its internally-stored energy into a decoy that ensures the safety of extravehicular activities. *'Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan:' An experimental Mecha Phantom Beast with designed as a support, able to prevent other Mecha Phantom Beasts from being destroyed so long as it is on the battlefield. *'Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir:' The lessons learned from the third generation allowed the Mecha Phantom Beast forces to evolve toward an increased use of small, speedy aircraft. The Enterblathnir, the first flight-capable aircraft carrier and the flagship of the Mecha Phantom Beasts, was developed as a result. It is armed with high-output engines that have top-of-the-line decoy quantum energy collection capabilities, and working from it opened up a variety of missions, such that the Mecha Phantom Beasts could be considered a proper fighting force. Note: This is based off of the Master Guide Lore Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons Category:Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Artificial Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Artificial Structures Category:Board Game Characters